


Our Exam

by madeh18



Series: Pray (not) For Me (now) [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Romance, bisa jadi OOC, one year age gap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Jika tidak belajar sebelum ujian bisa membuatmu duduk sebangku lagi denganku, aku rela melakukannya (lagi).[Part 1/13]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon milik Hongo Akiyoshi.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Pelajaran TIK memang bukan gayanya. Namun, tidak belajar sebelum ujian pelajaran itu sungguh ketidaksengajaan. Berkali Mimi merutuk dalam hati ketika melihat kertas soal ujian di depan mata, terlihat familiar tapi ia benar-benar tak ingat apa yang harus ia jawab.

 

Ia jadi ingin bertanya pada temannya di depan, tapi pengawas kali ini rumornya cukup tegas.

 

Berkebalikan dengannya, kakak kelas yang ada di sebelahnya, teman sebangkunya selama ujian, tampak sangat tenang. Kalau tidak salah untuk kelas 11 ujian kali ini pelajaran fisika. Memang sengaja dibedakan agar tidak saling bertanya.

 

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kertas soal ujian miliknya tergeser oleh pemuda di sebelah. Seolah ingin membantu atau sekedar ingin tahu kenapa adik kelasnya ini sangat tampak gelisah. Mimi berdoa dalam hati semoga sang pengawas tak sadar gerak gerik mencurigakan dari arah pojok kiri kelas ini.

 

Tak lama sang kakak kelas, Kak Koushirou, menulis sesuatu di kertas soal ujian miliknya menggunakan pensil.

 

Saat ia menerima kembali kertas soal ujian itu, tak ia duga bahwa tulisan dengan pensil itu adalah semua jawabannya. Bahkan beberapa soal yang sebenarnya sudah ia jawab, ditulis juga. Poin-poin jawaban soal esai juga ada. Lengkap.

 

 _Terima kasih, Kak_. Katanya dengan menuliskan lagi di kertas soal ujian itu dengan pensil.

 

Kakak kelasnya hanya terlihat mengangguk saat Mimi melirik ke arahnya. Karena memang mereka tak bisa berkomunikasi lebih dari itu untuk sekarang.

 

 _Hari ini benar-benar terbaik_. Mimi tersenyum senang sambil menuliskan semua jawaban dengan semangat 45.

 

Saat itu ia tak pernah berpikir barang sedikit pun pemuda di sebelahnya akan menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidupnya.

 

* * *

 

Sayang sekali semester berikutnya ada anak baru masuk ke kelasnya dan sedikit mengubah struktur tatanan bangku saat ujian, mereka tak lagi sebangku walaupun masih depan belakang.

 

Setidaknya saat itu juga memang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 

Padahal Mimi rela tidak belajar lagi kalau saja bisa duduk sebangku bersama Kak Koushirou (lagi).

 

* * *

 

 

Mimi menatap layar ponselnya dengan helaan napas pendek.

 

Ia jadi teringat desember enam tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Kakak kelasnya. Teman sebangkunya saat pertama kali UAS di SMA. Mantan kekasihnya yang terakhir.

 

Empat tahun yang lalu adalah hari di mana terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

 

Enam tahun yang lalu adalah hari jadi ia dan pemuda itu.

 

Karena hari ini sudah tanggal 19 April 2017.


End file.
